


Huffles that defend those even of the dark

by ZanaZoola14



Series: Hogwarts Myths [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Summary: Hufflepuffs are known to be a loyal group. But are often shown as shy, non-outgoing, almost weak group.Want to see this story that sees otherwise?
Series: Hogwarts Myths [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506749
Kudos: 2





	Huffles that defend those even of the dark

Hufflepuffs are notorious for being nice, kind-hearted people. This has passed down through all the generations, people think that this is something that the Hufflepuffs must have to show that they are a badger. But that is not true, what this came from was from one student, long before anyone could remember.

\----------------

Helena was just walking away from the great hall when he heard a scream coming from somewhere near the grand moving stairs and Gryffindor house. The noise had barely faded from her ears by the time she was facing the maker of the scream. 

A Slytherin student was handing over the edge of the stairs as it faced outwards. Obviously, a student had put them there, this could have been shown by the laughing Gryffindors laughing and stomping on his hands or the fact that the stairs have wards on them to prevent a student from falling off of them.

Whipping her wand from her pocket, Helena whispered something small, her wand-waving like the flight of a bird dancing in the sun. The spell passed her lips just in time as the student finally lost their grip, falling from the edge of the staircase that they were currently on. The Slytherin student floated, suspended mid-air before they slowly start to move back to where Helena was standing, getting helped onto their feet.

\-----------------------

A similar situation happened again, a Ravenclaw student was surrounded by Slytherin students who were sending hex after hex at them. Ignoring all sense of self-preservation, Helena dived between them, a shield spell forming around them as she sheltered the Raven student. 

Looking out over the hexing students, she noticed that one of them was the one that she had saved from falling. It seemed like they also recognised her as their hexes soon changed to one to strength her shield and make the others hexes reverb of her shield and bounce onto the caster. Soon only the Raven, Badger and Snake were the only ones standing. 

They all bid their goodbyes as they parted ways. 

\-----------------------

There was yet another scream, a Gryffindor's broom was bucking, obviously cursed and the student faced the chance of a long plummet. In fact, that is what happened. The student was flung off her broom, all the professors were focused so much on taking the curse of the broom, that they did not see the student fall. 

She sprung straight into actions to help her, using her magic to stop the child from falling. Though it was not enough, it stopped her from falling so fast, but it would still be at a speed to kill the child and all the other players were too far away to catch her, but even catching her would not do good as it would probably break the others broom and they would both be falling to their impending doom. Suddenly she felt the student grow lighter, another's magic strengthening the spell that she was holding over her, then lighter again. The student floated there, looking quite bemused as to what had happened. 

Glancing around, sweat pouring down her, she saw the two students that she had previously helped, helping her. They were in a similar state to her, struggling to lift the weight of the child, even with all three of them. All students were staring in shock at the three students working together to help another until finally, the professors seemed to realise that said child was not on the broom and was, in fact, being held up by the magic of three other students. 

The professors quickly got the student down and made sure that they were fine while also collecting the ones that had helped the student so that they could make sure that they were ok. Every one of them got fifty house points each for stepping in and helping a student when the student was in peril. 

\-----------------------

It was the first day back from Christmas break, they all had a day from lessons to back into being at Hogwarts, so as such, they were all down at the lake. A massive heating charm was thrown over the whole of the area, the professors staying out to make sure that their spells hold. Through this, the defence teacher, one with a name no one could remember, ended up fainting from magic fatigue late into the day. 

What brought her attention to the teacher was the massive snarl, a great massive wolf, easily the size of two sixth year students combined. Helena thought nothing of it as she charged at the beast, breaking it from attacking the fallen professor. The professor woke up from his not so pleasant nap to be faced with a Hufflepuff facing of a giant wolf to save his life. He was so in shock, just like the rest of the school to help the lone student against the beast. 

Soon three other students came charging at the beast, screaming and shooting a range of different hexes at the beast until it charged out of the area, its large tail between its oversized legs.

When the professors had broken out of their shock, they stated, "I think it is about time we headed in." For once their words were met with no grumble or agree as everyone made their way in, still in shock at the house unity to defend a professor against a beast. 

There were many house points given out after that, celebrations and later that year, Hufflepuff took the house cup.

Everyone celebrated the win.


End file.
